


That’s What Christmas Means To Me, My Love

by shesbreathless



Series: 12 days of schmico [12]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Christmas Presents, First Christmas, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 02:18:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17153441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shesbreathless/pseuds/shesbreathless
Summary: Levi and Nico wake up on their first Christmas morning together.





	That’s What Christmas Means To Me, My Love

The bedroom is warm, the duvet is heavy on Levi’s shoulders, and Nico has his arms tightly wrapped around his waist. Levi has barely woken up, but he already couldn’t ask for a better day.

He wiggles around to get more comfortable and breathes out loudly. He wants to make the most of what time they have left together today, but he doesn’t want to wake Nico up yet.

They had decided to spend the actual day of Christmas with their own families, so they do have to get up and get ready soon, but they have a few more minutes to spend together.

Nico stirs and snuffles, burrowing his face in the back of Levi’s neck. Levi smiles to himself and slides his fingers between Nico’s on his stomach.

“Good morning,” Nico says, his voice husky from sleep.

Levi feels goosebumps rise on his arms. “Merry Christmas.”

Nico hums happily and leaves a lazy kiss on his neck, then on his shoulder, moving his hands up Levi’s torso to hug him tighter.

Levi moves backwards, making contact with Nico’s hips. Nico groans and pushes forward, biting down on Levi’s skin, making him moan out loud. Neither of them has opened their eyes yet.

“Your mum is going to be angry if you’re late,” Nico whispers in his ear.

Levi feels his whole body deflate. He sighs and looks up, turning around to face Nico and directing an angry look at him.

“You ruined the mood,” he digs one finger in Nico’s pec, then massages it. What, the muscles feel nice.

He feels like keeping up the mad facade, but Nico is looking at him with such a fond expression, that he really can’t. He leans in and kisses him deeply, morning breath be damned.

“I love you so much,” Nico nuzzles their noses together.

Normally, Levi would joke about being sappy, or he would act silly and say something like ‘I know’, but this morning his heart feels like it’s doubled in size, so he just kisses the tip of Nico’s nose.

“I love you, too,” he whispers.

He feels something square and hard being pushed into his chest. He looks down, and he’s met with the sight of colourful wrapping paper. He grins up at Nico and reaches behind himself, under the bed to pick up a wrapped box of his own.

When he sees it, Nico laughs heartily and kisses him again. They exchange their gifts and excitedly open them, but Levi keeps an eye on Nico’s face to see his reaction.

His own heart flips when he sees the image of the travel mug on the box; he remembers many instances in which he’d complained about the reusable cups from the hospital cafeteria, and apparently Nico did too.

He looks up quickly when he hears Nico gasp. He’s holding the open box and looking inside as if it’s the most amazing thing he’s ever seen. Levi is flattered.

Nico picks up the scrub cap and holds it out to see the design on it better. The little plates of spaghetti stand out starkly against the black background, and Nico’s smiling brightly.

“Thank you,” he puts it back in the box and holds Levi’s face in his hands, kissing him with loud smacks.

They are definitely both going to be late, but they’re too happy to care.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas, everyone! And if you don't celebrate Christmas, happy day!
> 
> So this is it! I had a lot of fun writing all of these ficlets and it's such a bittersweet feeling to be posting the last one. But there is so much more coming! I'll try my best to post once a week from now on!
> 
> For now, see you next year :) <3
> 
> If you liked this, let me know with a comment or hit me up on [Tumblr](https://shesbreathless.tumblr.com/)! If you want, you can leave me prompts for things you'd like to see. I am willing to write literally anything, so let me know!


End file.
